Love Octagon
by leonheart2012
Summary: Theo loves Stiles, Stiles loves Derek, Derek loves Isaac, Isaac loves Scott, Scott loves Liam, Liam loves Mason, Mason loves Brett, and Brett loves Liam. Not a perfect circle, I know, but I really love Brett and Liam together. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Theo**

Theo looked out his window and sighed. He wrote in his diary – yes, he has a diary – _day 15, more thoughts about Stiles. This time, it was me on my knees being fucked into ,and I could almost feel it; it was awesome._

He looked back over his other entries, each day depicting some way Stiles and himself fucked like rabbits. He started to jerk off. He didn't need the book; he remembered all of his fantasies vividly, but he kept it because he kind of hoped that someone, especially Stiles would find and read it.

He groaned as he felt himself cum, moaning Stiles' name.

 **Stiles**

Stiles bit his lip as he imagined Derek's lips against his own, his hands over his body.

"Stiles!"

Stiles jumped and turned to Scott, who looked at him with concern. They were supposed to be fixing the Jeep, but his mind had wandered again to that hot body and amazing hair and soft lips and – _snap out of it_!

"Are you okay? I called to you seven times, but you didn't answer."

"Right. Sorry. I didn't notice."

"Yeah." Scott said slowly. "Anyway, could you hand me the flashlight? And aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry." Stiles blushed and Scott rolled his eyes.

 **Derek**

Derek was sitting in his car, watching the two teens fix the Jeep. He knew how Stiles felt about him, but he just couldn't like him back. Every time he tried to think of him that way, tried to jerk off with him in mind, the image always morphed into his beautiful, tall Beta, and the name he moaned as he came would always be Isaac's. He'd fallen in love with him from the moment he'd met him. He'd seen the bruise on his cheek, and had resolved to find out who had done such a thing to this beautiful young boy. When he'd found out that it was his own father, and that that wasn't even the worst of what he'd done to him, he'd felt a rising anger, an unfamiliar protectiveness towards him. He didn't do anything though, not wanting to crowd Isaac, and make him feel that he had to do something he didn't want to do.

His mind wandered as he sat, wondering where the wolf was now.

 **Isaac**

Isaac was on a rooftop opposite Scott and Stiles, who were working on the Jeep. He felt his cock stir between his legs. He looks at Scott's toned shoulder muscles, rippling underneath the thin cotton of his shirt as he tightened a loose nut, and he moaned as he imagined his hands slipping and sliding over the smooth skin, slicked with the sweat of sex. Isaac palmed himself while the image was in his mind, and he gave out another moan. "Scott…" He whimpered.

He saw Scott open his mouth, and moaned again as he imagined Scott's lips wrapped around his dick, looking up at him through thick brown lashes, licking up his shaft. The mental image was too much and he came with a silent scream, whimpering Scott's name again.

 **Scott**

Scott thought he knew who Stiles was daydreaming about, and it intrigued him. He knew Stiles wasn't completely straight, but he'd never thought that Derek would be the object of his desires. Scott tried not to judge, though. After all, Scott had a crush on his younger Beta, Liam.

Liam was a sweet kid, and that made Scott like him, but what really turned him on was his IED. The thought that this kid could crush him if he got angry was just so…hot. Scott knew that it probably wasn't the best thought, but he couldn't help it; ever since he'd started having sexual fantasies, he'd wanted to be tied up and whipped mercilessly, while being fucked.

Idly, he thought _with that IED, he's probably either the softest, sweetest lover, or the kinkiest bitch in the yard._ Scott smiled at that thought, and wondered where Liam was now.

 **Liam**

Liam was with Mason, playing video games. He wasn't really paying attention, but he was still crushing Mason. Sometimes, their elbows touched, and it sent fire through him. When they were this close, Mason was the only thing on his mind. Right now, he was entertaining himself with the fantasy of making sweet, sweet love to the handsome boy beside him.

He glanced at Mason and saw his muscles flex as he wildly mashed buttons. Mason's tongue absentmindedly whipped out to lick his lips. Liam's eyes followed the movement, wanting to capture those lips, to kiss them and hold Mason tight. He bit his lip, knowing that Mason had a crush on Brett, and let out a low growl at the thought of him. He hated Brett; he just knew that he wouldn't take care of his crush, and he hated that Mason had a crush on him.

Mason glanced at Liam in surprise. "You okay, Liam?"

"Yeah." Liam almost moaned. God, his name sounded wonderful coming from those lips. "Yeah, I'm good. You should probably go though, it's getting quite late."

"Dude, we're at my house, and I thought you were staying over."

"What? Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just really tired." Liam looked around for another mattress, and groaned inwardly when he didn't find one. "Mason, I think I should go home."

Mason looked hurt, and turned to see Liam gazing at the floor. "What? Why?"

"It's not that I don't like spending time with you, or that I don't want to stay over, I do, but I…I'm afraid I won't…" Liam took a deep breath and swallowed, still looking at the ground. "I like you, and I'm afraid that if I spend the night, sleeping in your bed, I won't be able to stop myself from doing something that you're not okay with."

Liam kept his gaze on the ground as he awaited the answer. He was surprised he'd let all of that slip out. He'd meant to say he had a lot of homework, or something, not that he'd had a crush on his best friend.

 **Mason**

Mason stared at his best friend in shock. "But…but…but you…but I thought…you're straight."

"I…I've only ever had a crush on two people, and you know who the other one was."

"Beth?" Liam nodded. "So you really liked her, huh?" Liam nodded again. He was still looking at the ground, and so Mason walked over to him and tilted his chin up. "Why are you ashamed? Do you not want to like me?"

Liam's eyes widened. "Of course I do. I just… I feel guilty because I know how you feel about Brett."

"Why do you feel guilty about that?"

"Because I'm jealous, and because…I'm angry. I know he'll never treat you right, and it makes me upset that you have a crush on someone who will never treat you right, and may never like you back, and I…I'm so frustrated that you didn't see that _I_ love you, and will take care of you, and that I-" Liam was cut off by Mason pressing his lips against his own.

"Liam, it's okay to feel jealous. You don't need to be ashamed by that. If you feel you need to go home, go, but I won't mind if you kiss me. Liam, I could…I could love you. I even did at one point. I guess, sometimes, I still see what I liked about you. I'm seeing it now; that care, that protectiveness. But Liam, I hate your anger. It…to be honest, it scares me. I know you won't hurt me, but I-" Mason but his lip. "I saw what you did, when you were angry, and I…I thought, 'no, Liam, my Liam, couldn't have possibly done that.' But you had, and…Liam, I'm sorry. I'm not afraid of you, but I am afraid of what you can do. I still love you, as a friend, but I…I'm not sure about loving you as a boyfriend."

Liam gazed at the floor, utterly heartbroken, and again hating his anger. Why couldn't he just hurt himself instead of others? Then Mason wouldn't be afraid of him. He didn't blame Mason; sometimes the anger scared him, too. He turned to leave, but Mason turned him back. "Don't…I see the way you feel right now. Just please, promise me, promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Liam shrugged off Mason's hand and walked out the door, saying goodbye to Mason's parents.

 **Brett**

Brett shook himself awake as he heard footsteps drawing closer. He leaned over the gutter of the roof he was sitting on, and sure enough, it was Liam. He breathed in the Beta's scent, and it was sad. Unbelievably, terribly sad. Brett almost whimpered at the emotion; it was so strong, he could feel it himself. Images filled his head from the last time he'd smelled that smell.

His mother had been hanging, lifeless from the ceiling fan in her room. His eyes pricked with tears, but he followed the young Beta home. He watched the teen's bedroom window from the house across the street and watched as the teen took off his shirt, tears in his eyes, and went into the bathroom. Brett waited three minutes, then four, then five, and started to panic as it hit six minutes. He got down off the roof he was perched on, and as he started towards Liam's house, the smell of blood filled his nose; Liam's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Theo**

Theo finished jerking off, and sat in his bed, reading his English book. He didn't need to; he'd read it twice before, but if he didn't he'd end up fingering himself until he came again, and then he'd use up more of his lube, which he was trying to conserve. His mother had found the last bottle coming in the mail and had been keeping an eye out for another. She'd opened all the mail and packages addressed to her son. She'd given him the safe sex talk, which Theo had laughed at; there was no way Theo was having sex; he had his eyes set on one person, and one only. He was going to lose his virginity to Stiles Stillinski, even if it was via sucking the kid off in a bathroom stall. Theo sighed; these thoughts made him horny, and he grabbed the lube out of his bedside table. He squeezed out a small amount on his fingers and snapped the cap closed; it was nowhere close to enough, but Theo kind of liked it when it hurt.

He lifted himself off of the bed with one hand and pushed two fingers in. "Mm, Stiles." He murmured as he continued to stretch himself, scissoring his fingers in his hole. He bit his lip as he felt his fingers brush his prostate, almost crying out before stopping himself. Instead, he whimpered.

Unknown to him, his mother was standing at the door, watching Theo open himself on his fingers.

Theo groaned and got out the toy he'd ordered; a vibrator. He'd addressed it to Scott after the lube incident, and had hidden it in his room since. Theo sighed at the sight of it; he'd wanted to save it for a special occasion, but today, he was so horny, he just couldn't help it. He positioned the toy underneath himself and moaned as he felt it push into him. "Oh, Stiles, fuck me, please."

Theo's mother's eyes widened as she heard her son's plea, and quickly scrambled down the stairs. "Oh, honey, you'll never guess what our son's doing."

Theo heard heavy steps on the stairs and pulled the vibrator out. He put both it and the lube in the top drawer and pulled underwear on. That was as far as he got before Theo's dad had burst through the door.

"Where is it?" His father demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Theo's heart was racing. He suddenly knew what had happened and cursed himself for being so careless, but it was too late now.

"Tell me where it is, or you'll get a beating, son." Theo wasn't fooled; he knew the beating was coming anyway, so he stayed quiet. His father roared and threw Theo over his shoulder. He grabbed Theo's desk chair and sat on it, splaying Theo over his knee. "Tell me where it is." Still, Theo remained silent.

There was a hard smack as Theo's father cracked his hand down on Theo's rear. "Tell me where it is." When Theo didn't answer him, he called his wife into the room. "Look for it, but before you do, get me the paddle." There was a sick grin on his face, and Theo whimpered. He wouldn't cave; he couldn't.

The paddle was placed in Theo's father's hand, and Theo tried to relax his muscles; it only hurt more if you tensed them, but it was still a shock of pain when it cracked down. "I'll stop when you tell me where it is. If your mother finds it before you tell me, I'll have to take you downstairs."

Theo's eyes widened at the mention of downstairs. There, he would be brutally whipped with a cat-o-nine-tails, and be left, shivering, with no clothes, food or water until his father was satisfied. Theo already felt his back throbbing, but still, he kept his mouth shut. Another stroke, and another. The tenth was the one to finally get a noise out of Theo, but it wasn't the noise Theo's father had been hoping it would be. He cracked down harder.

He didn't know that his mother had already found the vibrator; she's seen him pull it out of its hiding place, but neither of them said anything; this was Theo's punishment for not telling them sooner.

Theo yelped in pain as another blow was landed, and another, until he finally cried out. "Top drawer. It's in the top drawer."

"Oh, it's lovely to see you cave, but Theodore, your mother found it five minutes ago. It's time for your stay downstairs."

"No. No, please. I'll behave. I won't have any more thoughts about him. I won't order any more toys, please. I'll be good. I promise. I'll pleasure you. Please, anything."

His father gave a soft laugh when Theo said he'd pleasure him. "I bet you'd like that, huh? Pleasuring me? Well, maybe I'll give you what you want." They were already in the room downstairs, and Theo was shivering. His mind was reeling, but he snapped back into focus as he heard his father's trousers being unzipped. He tried to turn around to face him, but he was held in place. Theo was confused until he felt his father savagely rip down his pants.

"No. No. You wouldn't. No! No! Please! Don't! No!" Theo felt tears streaming down his face. He knew that this would make it worse, but he didn't care. He couldn't let his father rape him. He tried to crawl away, to do anything, but his father held him in place.

"No, Theodore. You've been a very bad boy."

 **Isaac**

Isaac had decided to go home after jerking off. He'd nearly gotten caught enough times before, and he'd rather not risk it again. On his way home, though he heard something coming from the Raeken household. He slink closer and listened more intently. There it was again; Theo screaming. He listened some more and heard Theo call out 'top drawer. It's in the top drawer.'

There was a low chuckle and another voice. 'Oh, it's lovely to see you cave, but Theodore, your mother found it five minutes ago. It's time for your stay downstairs.' He felt a wave of terror; he'd had a close relationship with that phrase. He then heard Theo pleading with the person he assumed was his father, and breathed in deeply, seeing what he could smell. He recoiled as he smelt fear. It was actually terror, something else Isaac had a close relationship with.

Panicking, he tried the front door, but it was locked. He forced the door open and let his fangs and claws grow. He followed Theo's scent down to the basement, and choked as he smelled old, dried blood. His eyes watered as he saw Theo's father about to rape his son, and he batted the older man out of the way. Theo was shaking and crying.

Isaac turned to the man and snarled at the man. "Stay." He turned back to Theo and picked him up in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?" Theo whispered.

"A werewolf, but don't worry. I'm going to protect you. I'll take you to the police station, okay?" Isaac reached out and touched Theo, but recoiled when he felt how cold he was. He shrugged off his jacket. "Here, take this. I'll get you clothes from upstairs." He turned back you the man, and hauled him up by the wrist. "Show me where his room is."

When they got up to Theo's room, Isaac told the man to pick out some underwear and trousers. They went back downstairs and Isaac handed Theo his clothes. "Come on, put these on, and then we'll go, yeah?"

Theo nodded and shakily pulled on his clothes.

"Okay. Where's his mother?" The man started to reply, but Isaac interrupted. "Take me to her." He did, and Isaac tied them together. "The police will be here soon to arrest you for child abuse. Until then, sit tight."

Theo and Isaac walked to the police station. Theo was still shaking, even though he'd warmed up. Isaac kept a hand on Theo's arm. At some point, Theo stopped dead.

"He's never done that before."

"What?"

"Raped me. Sometimes, he'd make me jerk him off, but he'd never raped me. Ever." Tears started slipping down his cheeks. "I don't…I never thought...I knew he was cruel, but that was just-" Theo started weeping, going down on his knees. Isaac brought the boy close to his chest.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to tell the police what they did to you, and they'll arrest them, okay?" Theo didn't say anything. "Theo, look at me. Theo, they're going to ask you what happened, and I need you to tell them the truth, but I need you to tell them I'd grabbed a knife from the kitchen, okay? A knife. I didn't have claws or fangs, just a knife. Can you do that? Can you remember that? I had a knife. I came down to where you were, and then I pulled him off you. He was surprised, so it was easy. And then I threatened him, told him I would cut him, kill him if he hurt you, or me. He was scared, scared of the knife. Yes?" Isaac waited for Theo to nod before continuing. "I told him to lead me upstairs to get clothes, and when I came back down, your father was in front. I was still holding the knife, and I tied them in the living room for when the police came, to make sure they wouldn't escape. Theo? Please, repeat it back to me. I need to hear you say it."

"But Isaac…" Theo's eyes were hard and cold. "That _is_ the truth. You _did_ have a knife, and dad _was_ scared, because he's always been scared of cutting himself. He's never been afraid to do it to others but he can't stand the thought of himself getting hurt. He yelped when he got scratched by a nail. We had a dog once. It bit him, so he left it out in the rain, cold and alone, without food or water until it died. You came in with a knife and he screamed in fear. And you didn't need to threaten him; he saw the threat in your eyes." Isaac knew that another, darker part of Theo had taken over to deal with the pain. He closed his eyes and nodded.

They were almost at the police station, and Isaac walked beside Theo, still with a hand on his arm. Theo didn't need it anymore, but Isaac wanted to make sure he was okay, and that he wouldn't run. The only indication that Theo was still there was a small shudder when they passed through the police offices' doors.

 **Stiles**

Stiles sighed as he pulled his head out of his Jeep's engine. "I think that should do it. Try it, Scott." Scott turned the key, and gave a kind of victory cry as it started. Stiles ran around to the driver's side, slamming the hood down. "Okay, move over. I am going to take you to _the best_ club in town."

Scott rolled his eyes, but Stiles was smiling, happy, revving the engine a few times before pulling out of Scott's driveway and taking the route to a new gay club. It was big and stylish. From the outside, it kind of looked like a restaurant, but underneath, there was a huge dance floor with pounding speakers and flashing lights. Danny had told him about it.

Stiles had wanted to take Derek there, to take the opportunity to look at the hot wolf dancing on the floor, surrounded by other hot guys, gyrating against them, and the mental image that brought up had him biting his lip, almost moaning. He felt himself growing hard in his trousers and glanced over at Scott, to see if he'd noticed, but there was no expression on his face.

Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek and pressed 'play' on his fantasies. He could see Derek dancing on the floor, surrounded by hot, faceless guys, all grinding on him, trying to gain his attention, but Derek had his eyes on Stiles, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Suddenly, the fantasy changed, and Derek was standing in his room, shirtless, and he whispered Stiles' name.

"Stiles." He shook his head and heard the honking of horns behind him; the light had changed to green. He gave a nervous laugh and pressed his foot on the accelerator.

"You okay, Stiles?"

"Yeah."

 **Derek**

Derek was following Stiles and Scott. He had no idea where they were going, but he wanted to see exactly what they were up to.

He frowned as they pulled up to what looked like a Spanish restaurant, named the _Carrion_. It was a strange name, but he followed the two boys to stand in the line. He was about three people away from the pair, and he used his werewolf hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Dude, this is a restaurant, and, might I add, everyone here is a _guy_?" That was Scott, and Derek smiled as he sounded flustered.

Next, Stiles spoke, and Derek could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Yeah, but this is a gay club, and the restaurant part is just for show. They mostly serve Mexican. You know, tacos and shit."

So, Stiles was taking Scott to a gay club, huh? Interesting.

"Why are we at a gay bar, or club, or whatever. You might be gay, but I'm not."

"Oh, come on Scott. I've seen the way you look at your poor, innocent Beta. You know, I bet he's never been touched. You would probably be the first to bend him over and fu-" Scott slapped a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"Dude, I do not look at him like that." Derek would have to disagree with that. He'd seen the way Scott looked at his Beta, and he was most definitely in love with him. He also smelled how Scott had grown aroused at the thought of taking the boy's virginity.

Stiles licked Scott's hand, and Scott pulled it away, wiping it on his trousers. "You so do, and besides, even if you were to take his virginity, you'd have to wait until he turned eighteen. Otherwise, you'd be having illegal sex. And I would _so_ report you, buddy."

"Oh, and what about Derek?" A blush grew, deep and red, and Derek suddenly felt an attraction to the boy. "You daydream about him, all the time, and I know you were daydreaming about him on the ride over. I could smell it on you."

"It…it's not him I daydream about."

"Oh? Then who is it?"

"Theo." He answered almost instantaneously. Derek frowned. He was sure he'd been right about Stiles' crush on him. He turned and walked back to his Camero, deep in thought.

 **Scott**

The inside of the club _Carrion_ was awesome. Their sound system was amazing, and the quality of the music was great. This really was the best club ever. He smiled over at Stiles.

"Dance with me!" Stiles smiled back and started to dance with Scott. Stiles was glancing around the dance floor. His eyes zeroed in on somebody, and he shouted to Scott. "I'll be back!" Scott smiled.

He watched as Stiles made his way through the crowd. He showed the guy a piece of paper, then handed the guy a slip, and came back over to Scott.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What was that?" Scott asked, louder this time.

"Oh! Danny asked me to give his number to at least two cute guys tonight. I printed a picture of him so I could show them who they'd be calling. It's the price for the IDs I got."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Just, don't leave me again. I want to dance with you." Scott was surprised when someone started grinding against his back.

"Glad you feel the same, baby." Scott shivered as he felt hot breath on his neck. He slightly shook his head at Stiles. Stiles, thankfully, picked up on it.

"Back off." Stiles growled. The man didn't and Stiles roughly pulled Scott against him protectively. "Put your arms around my waist." He whispered. Louder, he said, "He's _mine_. Back off." Scott snaked his arms around Stiles' waist and glanced back at the man. He shuddered. He was glad he'd said no. The guy was tall and skinny, totally not his type.

"Yeah right. I could take you. I don't even care if I rape him. He'll be mine tonight." Scott felt anger bubble in his chest. He spun towards the man. He flashed his red eyes.

"My boyfriend said back off, so back off." The guy looked taken aback, and slunk away into the crowd.

"So I'm your boyfriend now, am I?"

"Shut up." Scott pressed his lips to Stiles', and they both moaned into it. It wouldn't change anything. They would still be friends after this. They'd even jerked off together, and it hadn't changed anything. Scott heavily breathed in Stiles' scent and they broke apart. "Let's get drunk."

Stiles nodded, and they headed over to the bar.

 **Liam**

Liam was crying as he got to his room. He was glad that his parents were out. He didn't want to have to explain why he was home early, and such a mess. He got to his room and threw his shirt off. He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about Mason's last words.

 _Don't do anything stupid_. Why should he listen to him? It wasn't like he actually _cared_. Liam whimpered at that thought. Of course Mason cared; he was his best friend. He trusted him. Liam bit his lip, sliding his teeth out. He felt the sharp stab of pain and hissed at the feeling. It was good. He glanced at his razor. He broke it apart and took one of the blades.

 _This isn't stupid. The cuts will heal; I just want to feel the pain. Nothing more. I'm not going to kill myself, I'm just going to bleed._ Liam nodded to himself and started to slice the skin. He hissed again, loving the feeling of the pain, and he did it again, and again, and again.

Thirty cuts later, Liam needed more. He was drowning in his sorrow and he needed more. He made another cut, deeper this time, and he dropped the razor. He quickly pressed his thumb into the wound, moaning at the pain. He drew his claws out, digging them in. He wriggled his fingers. The cuts went deeper.

He jumped when he heard his bedroom window open. Suddenly, Brett was there.

"Oh, god, Liam, what are you doing? Take your claws out. Liam." Brett pulled Liam's hand away from his other arm and sat Liam on his bed. Blood was slowly dripping from his healing wound. "Liam, why were you doing that?"

Suddenly, Liam didn't care that it was Brett Talbot Sitting in front of him, he just had to cry, right now, and so he did. Brett was on his knees before Liam and pulled him close.

"Oh, Liam."

 **Mason**

Mason decided, after a long while of thought, that he should check on Liam. He called Liam three times, but he didn't pick up. Mason paced his room up and down, unsure what to do, but eventually, he decided to go to Liam's house.

He knew the way, and it was within walking distance, so he put on his sneakers and clothes and left via the back door.

After calling Liam again, Mason decided to run to Liam's house. He tried the door, only to find it locked, but he knew where the spare key was. He knew Liam was a werewolf, and it would be really hard for him to kill himself, but he could still hurt himself really badly. He rushed around the house and grabbed the spare key from the hook. He raced back around to the front of the house and unlocked the door. He quickly climbed the stairs, making sure not to trip, and opened Liam's bedroom door, only to find Liam crying in Brett's arms.

 **Brett**

Brett didn't waste time with the front door. He climbed up to Liam's window and opened it. He landed smoothly, and quickly walked to find Liam in his bathroom. He gasped at what he saw. Liam was standing, staring at him, claws out, buried in his arm. Brett rushed forward.

"Oh, god, Liam, what are you doing? Take your claws out. Liam." Brett pulled Liam's hand away from his other arm and sat Liam on his bed. Blood was slowly dripping from his healing wound. "Liam, why were you doing that?"

Brett's heart broke when Liam started crying, and he jumped when Liam's pocket started vibrating. He pulled out the phone: _Mason_.

"Oh, Liam." He thought he knew what this was about, and he hated Mason for hurting Liam this way. If he ever was with Mason in a quiet place, he would give him a _very_ stern talking to.

He let the phone ring out into the night, and as soon as it stopped, it started again. That happened one more time before falling silent.

There was silence for a few more minutes before Liam's phone rang again. Brett picked it up, but threw it away when he saw it was Mason again. Damn that kid. Brett held Liam tighter and kissed his hair. He didn't care if Liam knew how much he loved him; none of it mattered when Liam was like this.

Brett sat up in alarm when he heard footsteps on the front porch. He listened more, and heard the footsteps go around the house before coming back to the front. When he heard the front door open, he sniffed and smelled Mason. He gave a low growl in the back of his throat.

When Mason opened the door and stood there, there were so many waves of emotion, Brett barely managed to keep up. First, there was worry, and sorrow. Then, there was surprise, followed by anger, then worry again, before finally settling on betrayal.

Mason moved into the room. "So this is why you feel guilty, Liam? You tell me that you like me, and then fall into _my crush's_ arms when I say I don't like you back? How could you?"

Brett stood abruptly, leaving Liam stunned on the floor. "He did not fall into my arms. I came by here, and I smelled his blood, and then I came up here, and I saw him hurting himself. I took him to his bed and he started crying, and then I see you calling. This is your fault Mason. What did you do to him?" Brett's voice was full of hurt and anger and accusation.

"What? He didn't…so then…do you like him?"

"What does it matter? Your _best friend_ is crying, hurt, because of _you_. He was _hurting himself_ because of _you_. And all you're worried about is whether I have a crush on him?" He flashed his eyes. "Tell me what happened, Mason."

So Mason told him, and Brett got angrier and angrier. "And that's when he left."

Brett glared at Mason. "Get. Out." Mason didn't move, so Brett grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out the door.

"But I-"

"You broke his heart, Mason. No, scratch that, you _shattered_ it. You really think that coming here to say _sorry_ is going to fix anything? No. I'm going to call Scott, and he's going to come here, and _try_ to coax Liam back into being himself again, and you're not going to come _anywhere_ near this house until either Liam or I say so. You got that?" Brett didn't wait for an answer. He just slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, Liam. I'm so sorry." Brett walked over to Liam and picked him up. He was still on the floor, too shocked and pained to move. He laid Liam on his bed and kissed his hair again before calling Scott. It went to voicemail instantly.

"Hey, Scott. It's me, Brett. Liam's not looking good, at all. He…Mason broke his heart. Come as soon as you get this. I'll be here, taking care of him. We're at Liam's house. I'll…I'll call you if anything happens."

He pressed the 'end call' button and went back in to see Liam. He was on his side, facing away from the door, shaking. Brett climbed into bed behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Theo**

Theo finished jerking off, and sat in his bed, reading his English book. He didn't need to; he'd read it twice before, but if he didn't he'd end up fingering himself until he came again, and then he'd use up more of his lube, which he was trying to conserve. His mother had found the last bottle coming in the mail and had been keeping an eye out for another. She'd opened all the mail and packages addressed to her son. She'd given him the safe sex talk, which Theo had laughed at; there was no way Theo was having sex; he had his eyes set on one person, and one only. He was going to lose his virginity to Stiles Stillinski, even if it was via sucking the kid off in a bathroom stall. Theo sighed; these thoughts made him horny, and he grabbed the lube out of his bedside table. He squeezed out a small amount on his fingers and snapped the cap closed; it was nowhere close to enough, but Theo kind of liked it when it hurt.

He lifted himself off of the bed with one hand and pushed two fingers in. "Mm, Stiles." He murmured as he continued to stretch himself, scissoring his fingers in his hole. He bit his lip as he felt his fingers brush his prostate, almost crying out before stopping himself. Instead, he whimpered.

Unknown to him, his mother was standing at the door, watching Theo open himself on his fingers.

Theo groaned and got out the toy he'd ordered; a vibrator. He'd addressed it to Scott after the lube incident, and had hidden it in his room since. Theo sighed at the sight of it; he'd wanted to save it for a special occasion, but today, he was so horny, he just couldn't help it. He positioned the toy underneath himself and moaned as he felt it push into him. "Oh, Stiles, fuck me, please."

Theo's mother's eyes widened as she heard her son's plea, and quickly scrambled down the stairs. "Oh, honey, you'll never guess what our son's doing."

Theo heard heavy steps on the stairs and pulled the vibrator out. He put both it and the lube in the top drawer and pulled underwear on. That was as far as he got before Theo's dad had burst through the door.

"Where is it?" His father demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Theo's heart was racing. He suddenly knew what had happened and cursed himself for being so careless, but it was too late now.

"Tell me where it is, or you'll get a beating, son." Theo wasn't fooled; he knew the beating was coming anyway, so he stayed quiet. His father roared and threw Theo over his shoulder. He grabbed Theo's desk chair and sat on it, splaying Theo over his knee. "Tell me where it is." Still, Theo remained silent.

There was a hard smack as Theo's father cracked his hand down on Theo's rear. "Tell me where it is." When Theo didn't answer him, he called his wife into the room. "Look for it, but before you do, get me the paddle." There was a sick grin on his face, and Theo whimpered. He wouldn't cave; he couldn't.

The paddle was placed in Theo's father's hand, and Theo tried to relax his muscles; it only hurt more if you tensed them, but it was still a shock of pain when it cracked down. "I'll stop when you tell me where it is. If your mother finds it before you tell me, I'll have to take you downstairs."

Theo's eyes widened at the mention of downstairs. There, he would be brutally whipped with a cat-o-nine-tails, and be left, shivering, with no clothes, food or water until his father was satisfied. Theo already felt his back throbbing, but still, he kept his mouth shut. Another stroke, and another. The tenth was the one to finally get a noise out of Theo, but it wasn't the noise Theo's father had been hoping it would be. He cracked down harder.

He didn't know that his mother had already found the vibrator; she's seen him pull it out of its hiding place, but neither of them said anything; this was Theo's punishment for not telling them sooner.

Theo yelped in pain as another blow was landed, and another, until he finally cried out. "Top drawer. It's in the top drawer."

"Oh, it's lovely to see you cave, but Theodore, your mother found it five minutes ago. It's time for your stay downstairs."

"No. No, please. I'll behave. I won't have any more thoughts about him. I won't order any more toys, please. I'll be good. I promise. I'll pleasure you. Please, anything."

His father gave a soft laugh when Theo said he'd pleasure him. "I bet you'd like that, huh? Pleasuring me? Well, maybe I'll give you what you want." They were already in the room downstairs, and Theo was shivering. His mind was reeling, but he snapped back into focus as he heard his father's trousers being unzipped. He tried to turn around to face him, but he was held in place. Theo was confused until he felt his father savagely rip down his pants.

"No. No. You wouldn't. No! No! Please! Don't! No!" Theo felt tears streaming down his face. He knew that this would make it worse, but he didn't care. He couldn't let his father rape him. He tried to crawl away, to do anything, but his father held him in place.

"No, Theodore. You've been a very bad boy."

 **Isaac**

Isaac had decided to go home after jerking off. He'd nearly gotten caught enough times before, and he'd rather not risk it again. On his way home, though he heard something coming from the Raeken household. He slink closer and listened more intently. There it was again; Theo screaming. He listened some more and heard Theo call out 'top drawer. It's in the top drawer.'

There was a low chuckle and another voice. 'Oh, it's lovely to see you cave, but Theodore, your mother found it five minutes ago. It's time for your stay downstairs.' He felt a wave of terror; he'd had a close relationship with that phrase. He then heard Theo pleading with the person he assumed was his father, and breathed in deeply, seeing what he could smell. He recoiled as he smelt fear. It was actually terror, something else Isaac had a close relationship with.

Panicking, he tried the front door, but it was locked. He forced the door open and let his fangs and claws grow. He followed Theo's scent down to the basement, and choked as he smelled old, dried blood. His eyes watered as he saw Theo's father about to rape his son, and he batted the older man out of the way. Theo was shaking and crying.

Isaac turned to the man and snarled at the man. "Stay." He turned back to Theo and picked him up in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?" Theo whispered.

"A werewolf, but don't worry. I'm going to protect you. I'll take you to the police station, okay?" Isaac reached out and touched Theo, but recoiled when he felt how cold he was. He shrugged off his jacket. "Here, take this. I'll get you clothes from upstairs." He turned back you the man, and hauled him up by the wrist. "Show me where his room is."

When they got up to Theo's room, Isaac told the man to pick out some underwear and trousers. They went back downstairs and Isaac handed Theo his clothes. "Come on, put these on, and then we'll go, yeah?"

Theo nodded and shakily pulled on his clothes.

"Okay. Where's his mother?" The man started to reply, but Isaac interrupted. "Take me to her." He did, and Isaac tied them together. "The police will be here soon to arrest you for child abuse. Until then, sit tight."

Theo and Isaac walked to the police station. Theo was still shaking, even though he'd warmed up. Isaac kept a hand on Theo's arm. At some point, Theo stopped dead.

"He's never done that before."

"What?"

"Raped me. Sometimes, he'd make me jerk him off, but he'd never raped me. Ever." Tears started slipping down his cheeks. "I don't…I never thought...I knew he was cruel, but that was just-" Theo started weeping, going down on his knees. Isaac brought the boy close to his chest.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to tell the police what they did to you, and they'll arrest them, okay?" Theo didn't say anything. "Theo, look at me. Theo, they're going to ask you what happened, and I need you to tell them the truth, but I need you to tell them I'd grabbed a knife from the kitchen, okay? A knife. I didn't have claws or fangs, just a knife. Can you do that? Can you remember that? I had a knife. I came down to where you were, and then I pulled him off you. He was surprised, so it was easy. And then I threatened him, told him I would cut him, kill him if he hurt you, or me. He was scared, scared of the knife. Yes?" Isaac waited for Theo to nod before continuing. "I told him to lead me upstairs to get clothes, and when I came back down, your father was in front. I was still holding the knife, and I tied them in the living room for when the police came, to make sure they wouldn't escape. Theo? Please, repeat it back to me. I need to hear you say it."

"But Isaac…" Theo's eyes were hard and cold. "That _is_ the truth. You _did_ have a knife, and dad _was_ scared, because he's always been scared of cutting himself. He's never been afraid to do it to others but he can't stand the thought of himself getting hurt. He yelped when he got scratched by a nail. We had a dog once. It bit him, so he left it out in the rain, cold and alone, without food or water until it died. You came in with a knife and he screamed in fear. And you didn't need to threaten him; he saw the threat in your eyes." Isaac knew that another, darker part of Theo had taken over to deal with the pain. He closed his eyes and nodded.

They were almost at the police station, and Isaac walked beside Theo, still with a hand on his arm. Theo didn't need it anymore, but Isaac wanted to make sure he was okay, and that he wouldn't run. The only indication that Theo was still there was a small shudder when they passed through the police offices' doors.

 **Stiles**

Stiles sighed as he pulled his head out of his Jeep's engine. "I think that should do it. Try it, Scott." Scott turned the key, and gave a kind of victory cry as it started. Stiles ran around to the driver's side, slamming the hood down. "Okay, move over. I am going to take you to _the best_ club in town."

Scott rolled his eyes, but Stiles was smiling, happy, revving the engine a few times before pulling out of Scott's driveway and taking the route to a new gay club. It was big and stylish. From the outside, it kind of looked like a restaurant, but underneath, there was a huge dance floor with pounding speakers and flashing lights. Danny had told him about it.

Stiles had wanted to take Derek there, to take the opportunity to look at the hot wolf dancing on the floor, surrounded by other hot guys, gyrating against them, and the mental image that brought up had him biting his lip, almost moaning. He felt himself growing hard in his trousers and glanced over at Scott, to see if he'd noticed, but there was no expression on his face.

Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek and pressed 'play' on his fantasies. He could see Derek dancing on the floor, surrounded by hot, faceless guys, all grinding on him, trying to gain his attention, but Derek had his eyes on Stiles, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Suddenly, the fantasy changed, and Derek was standing in his room, shirtless, and he whispered Stiles' name.

"Stiles." He shook his head and heard the honking of horns behind him; the light had changed to green. He gave a nervous laugh and pressed his foot on the accelerator.

"You okay, Stiles?"

"Yeah."

 **Derek**

Derek was following Stiles and Scott. He had no idea where they were going, but he wanted to see exactly what they were up to.

He frowned as they pulled up to what looked like a Spanish restaurant, named the _Carrion_. It was a strange name, but he followed the two boys to stand in the line. He was about three people away from the pair, and he used his werewolf hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Dude, this is a restaurant, and, might I add, everyone here is a _guy_?" That was Scott, and Derek smiled as he sounded flustered.

Next, Stiles spoke, and Derek could practically hear the smirk on his face. "Yeah, but this is a gay club, and the restaurant part is just for show. They mostly serve Mexican. You know, tacos and shit."

So, Stiles was taking Scott to a gay club, huh? Interesting.

"Why are we at a gay bar, or club, or whatever. You might be gay, but I'm not."

"Oh, come on Scott. I've seen the way you look at your poor, innocent Beta. You know, I bet he's never been touched. You would probably be the first to bend him over and fu-" Scott slapped a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"Dude, I do not look at him like that." Derek would have to disagree with that. He'd seen the way Scott looked at his Beta, and he was most definitely in love with him. He also smelled how Scott had grown aroused at the thought of taking the boy's virginity.

Stiles licked Scott's hand, and Scott pulled it away, wiping it on his trousers. "You so do, and besides, even if you were to take his virginity, you'd have to wait until he turned eighteen. Otherwise, you'd be having illegal sex. And I would _so_ report you, buddy."

"Oh, and what about Derek?" A blush grew, deep and red, and Derek suddenly felt an attraction to the boy. "You daydream about him, all the time, and I know you were daydreaming about him on the ride over. I could smell it on you."

"It…it's not him I daydream about."

"Oh? Then who is it?"

"Theo." He answered almost instantaneously. Derek frowned. He was sure he'd been right about Stiles' crush on him. He turned and walked back to his Camero, deep in thought.

 **Scott**

The inside of the club _Carrion_ was awesome. Their sound system was amazing, and the quality of the music was great. This really was the best club ever. He smiled over at Stiles.

"Dance with me!" Stiles smiled back and started to dance with Scott. Stiles was glancing around the dance floor. His eyes zeroed in on somebody, and he shouted to Scott. "I'll be back!" Scott smiled.

He watched as Stiles made his way through the crowd. He showed the guy a piece of paper, then handed the guy a slip, and came back over to Scott.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What was that?" Scott asked, louder this time.

"Oh! Danny asked me to give his number to at least two cute guys tonight. I printed a picture of him so I could show them who they'd be calling. It's the price for the IDs I got."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Just, don't leave me again. I want to dance with you." Scott was surprised when someone started grinding against his back.

"Glad you feel the same, baby." Scott shivered as he felt hot breath on his neck. He slightly shook his head at Stiles. Stiles, thankfully, picked up on it.

"Back off." Stiles growled. The man didn't and Stiles roughly pulled Scott against him protectively. "Put your arms around my waist." He whispered. Louder, he said, "He's _mine_. Back off." Scott snaked his arms around Stiles' waist and glanced back at the man. He shuddered. He was glad he'd said no. The guy was tall and skinny, totally not his type.

"Yeah right. I could take you. I don't even care if I rape him. He'll be mine tonight." Scott felt anger bubble in his chest. He spun towards the man. He flashed his red eyes.

"My boyfriend said back off, so back off." The guy looked taken aback, and slunk away into the crowd.

"So I'm your boyfriend now, am I?"

"Shut up." Scott pressed his lips to Stiles', and they both moaned into it. It wouldn't change anything. They would still be friends after this. They'd even jerked off together, and it hadn't changed anything. Scott heavily breathed in Stiles' scent and they broke apart. "Let's get drunk."

Stiles nodded, and they headed over to the bar.

 **Liam**

Liam was crying as he got to his room. He was glad that his parents were out. He didn't want to have to explain why he was home early, and such a mess. He got to his room and threw his shirt off. He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about Mason's last words.

 _Don't do anything stupid_. Why should he listen to him? It wasn't like he actually _cared_. Liam whimpered at that thought. Of course Mason cared; he was his best friend. He trusted him. Liam bit his lip, sliding his teeth out. He felt the sharp stab of pain and hissed at the feeling. It was good. He glanced at his razor. He broke it apart and took one of the blades.

 _This isn't stupid. The cuts will heal; I just want to feel the pain. Nothing more. I'm not going to kill myself, I'm just going to bleed._ Liam nodded to himself and started to slice the skin. He hissed again, loving the feeling of the pain, and he did it again, and again, and again.

Thirty cuts later, Liam needed more. He was drowning in his sorrow and he needed more. He made another cut, deeper this time, and he dropped the razor. He quickly pressed his thumb into the wound, moaning at the pain. He drew his claws out, digging them in. He wriggled his fingers. The cuts went deeper.

He jumped when he heard his bedroom window open. Suddenly, Brett was there.

"Oh, god, Liam, what are you doing? Take your claws out. Liam." Brett pulled Liam's hand away from his other arm and sat Liam on his bed. Blood was slowly dripping from his healing wound. "Liam, why were you doing that?"

Suddenly, Liam didn't care that it was Brett Talbot Sitting in front of him, he just had to cry, right now, and so he did. Brett was on his knees before Liam and pulled him close.

"Oh, Liam."

 **Mason**

Mason decided, after a long while of thought, that he should check on Liam. He called Liam three times, but he didn't pick up. Mason paced his room up and down, unsure what to do, but eventually, he decided to go to Liam's house.

He knew the way, and it was within walking distance, so he put on his sneakers and clothes and left via the back door.

After calling Liam again, Mason decided to run to Liam's house. He tried the door, only to find it locked, but he knew where the spare key was. He knew Liam was a werewolf, and it would be really hard for him to kill himself, but he could still hurt himself really badly. He rushed around the house and grabbed the spare key from the hook. He raced back around to the front of the house and unlocked the door. He quickly climbed the stairs, making sure not to trip, and opened Liam's bedroom door, only to find Liam crying in Brett's arms.

 **Brett**

Brett didn't waste time with the front door. He climbed up to Liam's window and opened it. He landed smoothly, and quickly walked to find Liam in his bathroom. He gasped at what he saw. Liam was standing, staring at him, claws out, buried in his arm. Brett rushed forward.

"Oh, god, Liam, what are you doing? Take your claws out. Liam." Brett pulled Liam's hand away from his other arm and sat Liam on his bed. Blood was slowly dripping from his healing wound. "Liam, why were you doing that?"

Brett's heart broke when Liam started crying, and he jumped when Liam's pocket started vibrating. He pulled out the phone: _Mason_.

"Oh, Liam." He thought he knew what this was about, and he hated Mason for hurting Liam this way. If he ever was with Mason in a quiet place, he would give him a _very_ stern talking to.

He let the phone ring out into the night, and as soon as it stopped, it started again. That happened one more time before falling silent.

There was silence for a few more minutes before Liam's phone rang again. Brett picked it up, but threw it away when he saw it was Mason again. Damn that kid. Brett held Liam tighter and kissed his hair. He didn't care if Liam knew how much he loved him; none of it mattered when Liam was like this.

Brett sat up in alarm when he heard footsteps on the front porch. He listened more, and heard the footsteps go around the house before coming back to the front. When he heard the front door open, he sniffed and smelled Mason. He gave a low growl in the back of his throat.

When Mason opened the door and stood there, there were so many waves of emotion, Brett barely managed to keep up. First, there was worry, and sorrow. Then, there was surprise, followed by anger, then worry again, before finally settling on betrayal.

Mason moved into the room. "So this is why you feel guilty, Liam? You tell me that you like me, and then fall into _my crush's_ arms when I say I don't like you back? How could you?"

Brett stood abruptly, leaving Liam stunned on the floor. "He did not fall into my arms. I came by here, and I smelled his blood, and then I came up here, and I saw him hurting himself. I took him to his bed and he started crying, and then I see you calling. This is your fault Mason. What did you do to him?" Brett's voice was full of hurt and anger and accusation.

"What? He didn't…so then…do you like him?"

"What does it matter? Your _best friend_ is crying, hurt, because of _you_. He was _hurting himself_ because of _you_. And all you're worried about is whether I have a crush on him?" He flashed his eyes. "Tell me what happened, Mason."

So Mason told him, and Brett got angrier and angrier. "And that's when he left."

Brett glared at Mason. "Get. Out." Mason didn't move, so Brett grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out the door.

"But I-"

"You broke his heart, Mason. No, scratch that, you _shattered_ it. You really think that coming here to say _sorry_ is going to fix anything? No. I'm going to call Scott, and he's going to come here, and _try_ to coax Liam back into being himself again, and you're not going to come _anywhere_ near this house until either Liam or I say so. You got that?" Brett didn't wait for an answer. He just slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, Liam. I'm so sorry." Brett walked over to Liam and picked him up. He was still on the floor, too shocked and pained to move. He laid Liam on his bed and kissed his hair again before calling Scott. It went to voicemail instantly.

"Hey, Scott. It's me, Brett. Liam's not looking good, at all. He…Mason broke his heart. Come as soon as you get this. I'll be here, taking care of him. We're at Liam's house. I'll…I'll call you if anything happens."

He pressed the 'end call' button and went back in to see Liam. He was on his side, facing away from the door, shaking. Brett climbed into bed behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.


End file.
